


Wake up

by CreativeDestruction



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable Shion, Boys Kissing, But got better, Fluff, M/M, No More Bees, POV Third Person, Persistent Nezumi, Shion got sick, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion tries to wake up Nezumi because he can't sleep so Nezumi in his sleepy demeanor invites Shion into his bed where he finds that poor little baby Shion has a fever and just wants Nezumi to sleep with, like for comfort and other cute shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this all while listening to the SnK (AoT) theme song and therefore it might be not very well written because I just had to scream the words of my religion to the computer, I probably need therapy, anyway this is just a cute fluff thing I wrote for like the best more canon ship ever.

No.6 Wake up

There was a slight rustle of a blanket that most likely fell to the ground from the couch as Shion got up from it, it had been quite a few hours since they had eaten dinner and decided to turn in for the night, Nezumi had come home quite late, but now that Shion knew why, he didn't mind. Shion made his way over to Nezumi's bed and put a hand on his shoulder, and lightly rocked the taller of the two.

“What is it Shion?” Nezumi was laying with his back to Shion and barely opened his eyes to ask the question, and when Shion didn't answer right away, he slowly turned around to his other side to see the white haired boy. The smaller boy looked down as then started to speak very quietly,

“I can’t sleep.” he started and looked at Nezumi again who had turned to him but was still clearly not awake. Shion was going to go back to the couch and pass this all off as a dream, when a hand grabbed his own, and then trailed up his arm to his face. 

“Come here Shion.” Nezumi said, his eyes were finally opened, and staring in concern for Shion who was confused as to what was happening and why Nezumi had automatically Invited him back over in his Sleep deprived state. But Shion did as told and retraced his steps back over to Nezumi's bed and stepped over a Shakespeare book that he had left on the floor from earlier.

Nezumi reached a hand up to greet the others face then to his forehead where it has practically radiating heat, “Shion you have a fever.” He had said it so lightly that even if Shion was sick, it would feel like he never in any danger. Nezumi then snaked an arm around Shion’s waist and pulled him down until he was in the same bed as the darker haired guy. 

Shion’s first reaction was to turn to Nezumi, “I’m fine really.” and then to try to slip out of the small bed in the bunker, but Nezumi’s was still around him pulling him back down onto the softer mattress, a slightly blush tinted Shions cheeks when he realed that he had turned around and Nezumi's had put his head between Shions shoulder and head, with his warm breath on the white haired boys neck.

Shion decided he would stay like that until Nezumi fell asleep again, and then he would slip away, because he was pretty sure Nezumi had no idea what he was talking about, even though Shion did feel like he was burning up he knew it would only last for the night and he would be better in the morning. Then another familiar sound pulled Shion out of his mind, “You should stop cleaning those filthy dogs.” Nezumi said softly

“But they like me and Dog Keeper appreciates it. Plus I’ll be fine in the morning.” Shion reassured before trying his luck to slip out again, his no success. Nezumi had a tight but soft grip on the smaller boy. Even though he thought Nezumi had No idea what he was doing he quite enjoyed the feel of arms wrapped around him and the soft and light breaths of the other on his neck.

Shion pulled of blanket out from under him and placed it on them both, even though he was probably still burning up it didn't feel like it. After a while Shion turned around in Nezumi's arms and quickly but gently placed a light kiss onto Nezumi’s sleeping lips. The taller stirred and then as if he was awake most of the time, leaned back down and replaced his lips to Shion’s.

Surprised but curious about how Nezumi as asleep as he looked could do that, but Shion still kissed back, and then somehow to his own surprise he felt himself drifting off to dreamland, and strangely enough in Nezumi's arms. But realized that when he woke up just as though, he didn't have any fever anymore, but he did have a very clingy Nezumi to the side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more of these because of how upsessed I am with them. We can also shove this ship in the Snafu chicks face and bury her for all I care. XD Sorry if you like the character......TO THERAPY I GO!


End file.
